Del uno al diez
by Julian L. Andrande
Summary: Un paso por la vida de Luna Lovegood, y de cómo influyó Ginny Weasley en ella. Este fic participa en el Reto #24 "Día de los enamorados" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


**¡Buenas! Esta vez les traigo el primer fic que he escrito sobre esta parejita: Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley. Son mi OTP. Desde siempre he pensado que personajes como Luna o Ginny son como "dejados de lado" por J.K., aunque se las haya nombrado en variadas ocasiones.**

 **Me molesta demasiado que Rowling haya reducido a Ginny Weasley a ser simplemente** _ **la pareja de Harry**_ **. Creo que Ginny tiene muchísimo que dar, y con este fic, quiero demostrar que ella que es más que la chica que está enamorada de Harry: es una muchacha que impacta en la vida de quienes la conocen, una luchadora, una guerrera. Y un ser humano. Nunca vemos a Ginny llorar, lo cual me parece un poco… Inhumano. J.K. quiere demostrar que Ginny es fuerte, pero lo que logra también, es que se vea un poco insensible. Planeo cambiar eso.**

 **Y sobre Luna… Ni que hablar de ella. A su personaje se le hubiera podido sacar MUCHO más jugo. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y me molesta bastante que la hayan presentado tan tardíamente; además de las pocas escenas en las que aparece.**

 **Sin más, les dejo el fic, que consta de exactamente 5.005 palabras, sin contar título, disclaimers, sinopsis, ni nota de autor.**

 **Disclaimer: Soy rubio, pero es lo único en lo que me parezco a J.K. Rowling, la escritora de Harry Potter. Si yo fuera ella, habría escrito una saga entera dedicada al Silver Trio.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Del uno al diez**

 _Un paso por la vida de Luna Lovegood, y de cómo influyó Ginny Weasley en ella._

 **I.**

La primera vez que abordó el Expreso Hogwarts, se sentó en un compartimento vacío, dejó a un lado su llamativo baúl, y se dedicó a leer _El Quisquilloso_ en silencio; aguardando la salida del tren.

Estaba tan concentrada, que cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió, dio un pequeño respingo, sorprendida. Una pequeña niña pelirroja, de su edad, estaba parada a solo unos centímetros de ella.

─Permiso, ¿puedo sentarme? ─preguntó la chiquilla, mientras le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa.

La reconoció enseguida: era la hija menor de los Weasley, una familia muy amable que habitaba cerca de su casa. No recordaba su nombre, pero sí el hecho de que cuando eran más jóvenes, solían juntarse y jugar horas y horas.

Se preguntó porqué de un día para otro, su padre había dejado de llevarla a la casa detrás de la colina.

─Depende ─respondió Luna─. ¿Del uno al diez, que tan peligrosos te parecen los torposoplos?

Ya se acordaba: cuando su madre había muerto, su padre había cortado relaciones con todo el mundo; incluyendo a los amables vecinos, que aún así, se paseaban a menudo por la casa, tratando de animar a su padre.

Ella la miró, y esbozando una sonrisa más hermosa que la anterior, respondió sin dudar─ Tres.

Pero llegó un momento en que las visitas cesaron.

─Toma asiento, nueva amiga. ─Luna sabía que la pelirroja no tenia idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero apreció que le siguiera la corriente─. Soy Luna Lovegood.

─Y yo Ginevra Weasley. Llámame Ginny.

─Ginny ─dijo, saboreando su nombre─. Para la próxima, debes de saber que los torposoplos son muy peligrosos.

─Lo recordaré. ─Y Luna presintió que lo haría.

A penas volvió a ver a Ginny Weasley ese año, pero siempre que se cruzaban por causalidad en los pasillos, la pelirroja la saludaba con alegría.

* * *

 **II.**

─Lunática ─saludó Ginny, cuando abrió la puerta del compartimento.

A Luna le dolió un poquito (bastante) el hecho de Ginny la llamara así; pero la tristeza se le pasó cuando ella le sonrió y prosiguió a sentarse enfrente suyo. Se había dado cuenta de que la muchacha no se lo decía con malas intenciones: solo pensaba que era un apodo.

─¿Qué has hecho en estos meses? ─cuestionó Ginny─ Fui hasta tu casa, pero estaba vacía.

─Oh. ─Luna sonrió, feliz de saber que la pelirroja había pensado en ella durante las vacaciones─. Mi padre y yo estuvimos en Hungría, estudiando a los _snorkacks_ de cuernos arrugados.

─Genial. En mi casa estudiamos a los gnomos ─dijo ella, mientras soltaba un risita─. Fred y George son los mejores haciéndolo.

─Yo no tengo hermanos ─comentó Luna─. Pero me hubiera gustado.

─¿Ninguno? ¿Por qué?

─Porque mi madre murió ─respondió─. Y mi padre nunca quiso volver a casarse.

Ginny se quedó callada, mirándola a los ojos. Luna se preguntó si habría dicho algo malo.

─Lo siento ─dijo, después de un rato.

─¿Por qué? Tú no la mataste. ─Y entonces, extrañada, agregó─. Fue un accidente.

─No, es que… ─Se interrumpió a sí misma─ Me caes bien, Lunática Lovegood.

─También me caes bien, Ginevra Weasley ─dijo Luna, sonriéndole.

¿Sería raro decirle que tenía una pintura suya en el techo de su habitación? Decidió guardarse la información.

Metió la mano en un bolso que llevaba consigo y extrajo un recipiente. Le sacó la tapa, y dejó que un delicioso aroma inundara el compartimento.

─¿Del uno al diez, cuántas ganas tienes de compartir el estofado conmigo? ─preguntó, mientras le extendía un tenedor─ Lo hice yo misma.

Ginny sonrió─ Diez.

Se levantó y tomó asiento al costado de Luna. Sus muslos se tocaron y el olor al champú de Ginny le inundó las fosas nasales, borrándole todo pensamiento coherente de la mente.

Por lo visto, algún torposoplo se le había entrado por las orejas.

 **...**

Leían juntas _El Quisquilloso_ , cuando de pronto, se apagaron las luces. El tren se había detenido, y por las ventanas se veían oscuras figuras.

─¿Qué está pasando? ─preguntó Luna, en susurros.

─No lo sé ─respondió Ginny─. Iré a buscar a mi hermano, tal vez él sepa algo.

Se levantó, y solo entonces Luna notó lo cerca que habían estado: Ginny se encontraba prácticamente pegada a ella, con su barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro de Luna. Cuando salió del compartimento, Luna se sintió más sola y helada que nunca.

Ginny Weasley era un pequeño sol andante: calentando su alma y acompañándola a todos lados.

Y entonces… La noche caía, y la luna se quedaba sola, en la oscuridad.

Luna Lovegood; integrante de la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw, quien se jactaba de su inteligencia siempre que podía; estaba olvidando un detalle importantísimo: sin las estrellas, la luna era poca cosa.

 **...**

En su segundo año, prácticamente todo el colegio la conocía como _Lunática Lovegood_.

Le dolía bastante que nadie la comprendiera, y que Ginny, quien tan bien la había tratado en el tren, no le hubiera vuelto a hablar.

Estaba tan desanimada, que comenzó a vagar sola, en la noche, por los pasillos. Siempre lo hacía en su hogar: se levantaba en mitad de la noche, y recorría la casa, examinando las sombras y admirando los objetos. La noche era mágica para Luna: su pequeño refugio, que lleno de oscuridad, nublaba todo lo que era el día: su rareza, sus sentimientos, y los insultos que recibía de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw.

Muchos pensarían que no era lo más prudente, con un asesino suelto que podía entrar y salir de Hogwarts a su antojo; pero a Luna no le daba miedo. Estaba asustada de muchas cosas: los torposoplos, los boggarts, dormir en su habitación de Hogwarts… Pero no de la muerte.

Recordó la historia que le contaba su progenitor de pequeña:

─…Entonces, el hermano menor, recibió a la muerte como a una vieja amiga. ─Oyó la voz de su padre como un soplo en el oído

Siguió avanzando, hasta toparse con el retrato de una dama gorda, que dormía profundamente. En la torre de Ravenclaw, se rumoreaba que esa era la entrada a la sala común de Griffyndor. Observó fijamente el retrato por unos minutos, y de seguro lo hubiera seguido haciendo, de no ser porque la interrumpieron.

No, no era Filch, de quien Luna tenía una excepcional habilidad para escapar; sino Ginny Weasley, que acababa de salir del retrato. Al tenerla tan cerca, Ginny se sobresaltó, soltó un grito, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre ella.

Al caer, Ginny intentó sostenerse de algo; desgraciadamente ese _algo_ , fue el collar de Luna, que se rompió, provocando que cientos de cuentas multicolores volaran por los aires.

─¡Luna! Merlín, ¿qué haces… ─Le tapó la boca a Ginny y tiró de ella. Se levantaron del suelo y Luna hizo que ambas se escondieran detrás de una cortina, a varios metros del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Se escucharon pasos del otro lado y una voz rasposa y masculina habló:

─Busca, chiquita mía ─ordenó Argus Filch a su mascota.

Luna rebuscó en sus bolsillos, hasta hallar una canica grande y negra, la cual arrojó hacia fuera, por un pequeño agujero en la cortina. La canica describió un arco en el aire, y se estrelló contra un vidrio, que se hizo añicos en el acto.

Por el agujero, las chicas vieron como Filch corría hacia la ventana, alejándose de ellas lo suficiente para que pudieran mantener una breve charla.

─¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Luna? ─preguntó Ginny en un susurro.

─Paseando. ─Luego se acarició el cuello, que parecía desnudo sin su collar─. Una verdadera lástima. Era un regalo de mi madre. Servía para ahuyentar a los nargles.

─Luna, no puedes andar vagando a estas horas…

─Tú tampoco ─señaló ella, aunque ya no parecía prestarle atención, porque los ojos vidriosos y la mirada perdida indicaban que estaba en un lugar muy lejos de allí─. ¿Qué hacías?

─Iba a… Buscar algo ─murmuró ella, reticente a agregar más información─. Hagamos un trato: yo no te vi, y tú no me viste.

─Pero sí te vi ─susurró Luna.

─No es cierto ─respondió Ginny.

─No lo es.

─No.

Ginny salió de la cortina, despidiéndose con la mano, y murmurando un _nos vemos_.

Solo que no se vieron hasta el año siguiente.

* * *

 **III.**

Todo el mundo estaba hablando del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y de cómo Harry Potter había conseguido poner su nombre en el cáliz.

Pero no Luna, quien estaba demasiado ocupada con otras cosas como preocuparse de lo que le ocurría a Harry Potter: Ginny Weasley se acercaba cada vez más a menudo para charlar con ella, lo que la ponía contentísima.

Un día como cualquier otro, Ginny se aproximó a ella durante el desayuno, lo que le llamó la atención, porque generalmente hablaban en los pasillos. Cuando llegó a su lado, lucía ansiosa, y cuando le preguntó si podía sentarse, parecía al borde de un infarto.

Luna le hizo espacio, y la pelirroja se sentó.

Si hubiera estado más atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, habría notado como el silencio se había adueñado del gran comedor casi por completo, y como varios alumnos miraban la mesa de Ravenclaw con asombro.

¿Dónde se había visto a una Gryffindor sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw? ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Slytherins y Gryffindors llevándose bien? ¿Hufflepuffs malvados? ¿Ravenclaws estúpidos?

─¿Ocurre algo? ─preguntó Luna, mientras se servía más puré de calabaza.

─Más o menos ─respondió Ginny─. Pero hablaremos luego. No te preocupes. ─Y como para cambiar de tema, elogió sus aretes.

─¿Del uno al diez, qué tan malo es? ─Luna no podía dejar el tema en el aire.

─Cuatro, o cinco.

Luna se preguntó que mal aquejaba a la chica Gryffindor, que había huido de su mesa y se negaba a confesar su problema.

 **...**

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Ginny Weasley hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando sus clases ya habían terminado.

Casi por casualidad, Luna pasó frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y recordó la vez que ella y Ginny se habían encontrado, una noche, cuando estaban en segundo.

A pesar de que ella no había perdido la costumbre, jamás se había vuelto a encontrar con la hija menor de los Weasley.

─¡Luna! ─llamó alguien.

La rubia miró hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie en el pasillo.

─Derecha ─indicó la voz. Esta vez, Luna la reconoció.

Detrás de una andrajosa cortina, Ginny Weasley estaba sentada, esperándola. Luna se sentó a su lado, tan cerca como habían estado en el tren, hacía un año.

─¿Qué necesitas, Ginny? ─preguntó Luna, mientras jugueteaba con el nuevo collar que había confeccionado en las vacaciones.

─Ayuda ─dijo ella.

Luna la observó y notó la determinación en su mirada: los ojos verdes eran feroces; llenos de vitalidad y deseosos de aventuras. Le brillaron en el momento de contarle su plan:

─Snape me ha quitado algo que me pertenece. Nos colaremos en su despacho y lo tomares ─Simple. Limpio. Concreto.

─¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que Snape te quitó? ─preguntó Luna, sin esperanzas de que Ginny le respondiera.

─Ya lo verás ─respondió, sonriendo. La mirada cómplice le calentó el corazón a la muchacha rubia.

 **...**

─Profesor ─dijo Luna, terminada la clase de Pociones.

Snape la miró de arriba abajo, y un gesto de desprecio se adueñó de su rostro.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó el profesor, seco; sin mirarla a los ojos.

─Quería saber sí para hacer la poción reductora se necesita…

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba preguntando, pero cruzó los dedos para que Ginny tuviera tiempo suficiente.

 **...**

─¡Lunática! ─gritó Ginny, mientras le tiraba de la manga─ ¡Lo conseguí!

Entonces, del interior de su túnica, sacó un pequeño librito de color rojo. En la portada, las letras cambiaban de color a cada segundo; por lo que le costó un poco leer el título.

LA GUÍA DEL BUEN BUSCADOR

Luna miró a Ginny y alzó las cejas.

─Pero tú no juegas Quidditch como buscadora ─dijo Luna, aunque parecía bastante obvio.

─No ─concidió Ginny─. Pero Harry Potter sí.

─¿El niño que sobrevivió? ─preguntó Luna, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

─Sí, bueno… ─Entonces, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, y casi gritando, agregó:─ ¡Ya no es un niño!

─Supongo ─murmuró Luna, mirando el techo y jugueteando con los corchos de su collar─. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese libro?

─Regalárselo ─dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía obvio para ella.

─Ya, pero porqué. ─No entendía, de verdad que no.

─Porque me gusta Harry.

¡Bum!

Y entonces, Luna cayó del _thestral_.

* * *

 **IV.**

Corría el verano de mil novecientos noventa y cinco, y Luna no podía estar más aburrida. Rompiendo la tradición que se había formado después del fallecimiento de Pandora, su padre había decido que ese año no viajarían a ningún lugar, ni estudiarían alguna nueva especie.

Se encontraba en su habitación, pintando, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta del hogar.

─¡Mi Luna! ¿Podrías ver quién es? ─gritó su padre desde el techo.

Luna se levantó con rapidez, abandonando el pincel y tomando su varita. Esperaba que fuera alguien interesante, una cara nueva: deseaba que su rutina cambiara.

Y definitivamente cambió.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Ginny Weasley y su madre mantenían una charla en susurros, la cual Luna interrumpió.

─¿Ginny? ─La incredulidad bañaba sus facciones─ Yo… ¡Me alegro de que hayas venido!

─¡Lunática! ─A Ginny se le iluminó la cara. Se apartó de su madre y besó la mejilla me Luna─ Te dije que estaría. ─Le dijo a su madre.

─Sí, sí. Tenías razón ─admitió la señora Weasley─. ¿Está tu padre, Luna querida?

En ese momento, Xenophilius Lovegood apareció a un lado de la mujer pelirroja, quien asustada, soltó un grito.

─¡Perdón, perdón! ─Se disculpó su padre─ ¡Mi querida Molly! ¡Dichosos los ojos la ven! Me pareció oír tu voz…

Luna se acercó a Ginny y susurró contra su oído─ Vamos.

Entraron a la casa y cerraron la puerta con suavidad. Se miraron a los ojos y soltaron una risita tonta.

─Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

─No rechazaría tu invitación por nada del mundo.

Los latidos del corazón de la muchachada rubia fueron escuchados hasta en La Madriguera.

─Mi habitación está arriba ─dijo, conduciendo a la pelirroja por las escaleras de caracol.

Estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando se frenó de repente. Ginny se estrelló contra ella y cayeron hacia adelante; dándose de bruces contra el piso del cuarto.

Tenía una pintura de Ginevra Weasley en el techo. ¿Qué pensaría Ginny de eso? ¿Y si ya no quería ser su amiga? Tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de serenarse.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó Ginny─ ¿Qué pasó?

─Es que… ─Pero no tuvo tiempo de formar una excusa coherente, porque otra cosa había capturado la atención de la pelirroja.

─¿Tú los pintaste? ─Parecía fascinada con los girasoles que adornaban las paredes de su habitación.

─Sí ─admitió Luna, porque no tenía sentido mentir─. Me encantan ese tipo de flores.

La escaneó de arriba abajo, y fijó su vista en su camisa, estampada de girasoles─ Lo noté.

La sonrisa que bañó su rostro fue una de las más hermosas que Luna vio jamás.

Ginny miró su habitación, y elogió su talento para el arte. Luna sabía que debía de interrumpirla si quería que ella no notara la pintura en el techo, pero decidió no hacerlo: dependiendo de la reacción de Ginny, Luna sabría que clase de amiga era.

Cuando observó el techo, se mostró sorprendida. La miró boquiabierta y tartamudeó:

─E-Esa… ─Señaló con el dedo a lo que parecía su reflejo, pero que tan solo era un pintura.

─Sí ─confirmó, y casi temerosa agregó─. ¿Del uno al diez, cuánto te gusta?

Ginny la miró, y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su espalda, respondió:

─Diez.

Apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro, y Luna cerró los ojos.

Afuera, Voldemort cada vez se hacía más poderoso; pero dentro de esa pequeña casita que Luna podía llamar hogar, se sentía verdaderamente feliz y en paz.

 **...**

─Pensé que te gustaba Harry ─dijo Luna, confusa.

─Sí, me _gustaba_ ─coincidió Ginny─. Pero después del fracaso de mi plan anterior, decidí que me interesaría por otros chicos. ─Luna recordó que Ginny había colocado el libro debajo del colchón de Harry, pero éste ni siquiera lo recibió. Vaya a saber donde había terminado el dichoso librito.

Se encontraban detrás de su cortina, que con el paso de los años había adquirido cada vez más agujeros. Ya no parecía la misma cortina de aquella oscura noche en que se habían escondido por primera vez.

Ellas tampoco eran las mismas.

Físicamente, eran más altas y curvilíneas.

─No entiendo que te gusta de Michael Corner ─comentó Luna, tratando de lucir desinteresada.

Mentalmente, eran más maduras.

Más seguras de sí mismas; y de lo que deseaban:

Una, anhelaba felicidad y tranquilidad.

La otra, el amor de la primera.

─Es bueno conmigo.

─Yo también soy buena contigo.

─Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga ─dijo Ginny, y sonriente, agregó─. Es tu obligación ser buena conmigo.

Luna le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo como cada fibra de su corazón se desmoronaba.

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó Luna─ ¿Me contarás porque Michael y tú terminaron? ¿O acaso los torposoplos te embotaron en cerebro?

─Tenías razón ─admitió Ginny, suspirando─. Era un imbécil.

─¿Y fueron los nargles del muérdago los que te hicieron cambiar de opinión?

─No. Él… Decía cosas horribles sobre ti ─dijo la pelirroja─. Espantosas. Y nadie habla mal de mi Luna.

Luna sintió unos aleteos en pecho: eran los fragmentos de su corazón volviendo a su lugar; después de que Ginny se lo destrozara al confesar lo que sentía por Harry.

 _Su Luna_.

─¿Del uno al diez, qué tan importante soy para ti? ─cuestionó la muchacha rubia, mientras le tomaba la mano a la pelirroja.

─Eso no se pregunta, Lunática ─respondió Ginny─. Es bastante obvio.

─No para mí.

Ginny sonrió, y la tomó de la mano. Proporcionándole un apretón, susurró:

─Diez.

* * *

 **V.**

─Luna ─saludó Neville, mientras se detenía en el pasillo, frente a ella.

─Neville ─musitó. ¿Qué querría él de ella?

─¿Has visto a Ginny? ─Un chico más que se fijara en Ginny, y ella pasaría la noche en la torre de Astronomía.

─No lo sé ─respondió con sinceridad. Apenas había cruzado palabra con la pelirroja ese año─. Pero dónde esté Dean Thomas estará ella.

─No deberías de ser tan obvia ─aconsejó él, mientras le palmeaba el hombro y se disponía a seguir su camino.

─¿Sobre qué? ─Lo sabía.

─Tal vez… Sobre el gran enamoramiento que tienes por Gin…

─¡Shh! ─chistó ella, mientras le tapaba la boca con sus manos. Neville esbozó una sonrisa y Luna soltó un suspiro, apartándose de él─ ¿Del uno al diez, se nota mucho?

─Bueno, si eres observador, definitivamente se nota ─respondió él. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro─. ¿Ella lo sabe?

─No ─murmuró ella, luego lo apuntó con el dedo─. Y si se entera, te perseguiré toda la vida. Ni los _plimpies_ de agua dulce te protegerán,

La sonrisa retornó a su labios─ Soy un excelente guardián de secretos.

 **...**

A pesar de que nunca dejó de vagar en las noches, la frecuencia de sus escapadas nocturnas aumentó considerablemente ese año.

Fue en una de esas noches que se encontró con Draco Malfoy, miembro de la casa de Slytherin e hijo de uno de los mortífagos que los habían atacado el año anterior.

Lo encontró frente a una ventana, admirando el cielo nocturno. Parecía ansioso y cansado, pero con el suficiente tiempo como para ver por las ventanas. Cuando él percibió su presencia, se dio la vuelta y la examinó de arriba a abajo.

─Bonito disfraz ─dijo él, la ironía impregnada en las palabras.

─Es mi pijama ─respondió ella, con simpleza─. ¿Eres Draco, verdad?

─Sí ─admitió él, con la voz temblorosa. Levantó la varita y le apuntó─. _Obv_ …

─ _Expelliarmus._ ─Se adelantó ella. Tomó la varita de Draco con la mano libre─. Eso no fue muy amable, Draco.

─Deja de llamarme por mi nombre ─gruñó el, exasperado.

─¿Acaso pretendes que te llame Malfoy? ¿Por qué? ¿Para recordar a tu padre, el mortífago? ─Él se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, y Luna se alejaba con cautela.

─¡Cállate, tú! ¡Traidora a la sangre! ─La pared estaba a solo unos centímetros.

─Pareces un buen chico, Draco Malfoy ─dijo─. Lo siento en los huesos.

─¡Estás loca! ¡Cállate!

─Retrocede, Malfoy ─ordenó una voz fría, proveniente de su derecha─. Aléjate de ella o te voy a lanzar una maldición que te dure por lo menos un par de meses.

─Comadreja menor. ─Draco gruñó, pero se alejó de ella─- Siempre metida donde no debes.

─Silencio ─Ginny Weasley le apuntaba con la varita, a unos metros de ellos─. Ahora, Luna te dará tu varita, tú te irás, y aquí no pasó nada.

─¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? ─preguntó Malfoy, con una sonrisa burlona adornándole la cara.

─Bueno, a Dumbledore no le agradará saber que el hijo de un mortífago anda vagando en la noche, de aquí para allá.

─¿Ese es tu gran plan, comadreja menor? ¿Acusarme? ─Se burló─. Que bajo has caído.

─Tal vez, ¿pero a ti que te importa lo bajo que yo haya o no caído? ─Malfoy la miró, mascando la hiriente respuesta que daría─. Devuélvele la varita, Luna; y luego camina de espaldas hasta donde estoy.

Luna obedeció, y juntas desaparecieron por uno de los pasillos que daba a la torre de Ravenclaw. Se detuvieron a unos metros de la entrada a la sala común de la casa del águila.

─¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? ─La regañó la pelirroja─ Si yo no hubiera estado…

─Me hubiera defendido sola ─respondió Luna─. No soy estúpida, Ginevra.

─Yo… Tienes razón, solo… Me asusté ─admitió Ginny. Se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo─. Después de lo del año pasado estoy… Paranoica.

─Tranquila ─susurró Luna, acariciándole la espalda─. Estoy bien, Gin. Siempre estoy bien. Mamá me está protegiendo.

Solo entonces, Luna notó que Ginny sollozaba sobre su hombro. Le acarició la cabellera pelirroja, murmurando palabras de consuelo.

─Luna, Luna… Mi Luna…

─Shh… No pasa nada, Ginny.

Cuando la chica se apartó, Luna sintió un inmenso vacío. Pero al observar su rostro, bañado de lágrimas, el sentimiento de tristeza que sintió le ganó al de soledad. Le limpió las mejillas con la manga de su túnica y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

─Te acompaño hasta la torre de Griffyndor ─ofreció la rubia.

Caminaron tomadas de las manos, en silencio, hasta la pintura de la Dama Gorda.

─Vamos Ginny, adentro ─La animó Luna, que había perdido la concentración y balanceaba las manos cerca de sus oídos.

Ginny le sonrió, mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

─Muchas gracias, Lunática. Por todo.

─Ginny. ─La llamó cuando estaba a punto de darle la contraseña al retrato─. ¿Del uno al diez, qué tanto te sigue gustando Harry Potter?

Ginny parecía confusa por el cambio brusco de tema, pero decidió seguirle la locura y serle sincera:

─Diez. ─Una sonrisa triste de adueñó de sus labios─. Pero que Dean no se entere.

─No te preocupes ─dijo Luna─. Soy una excelente guardiana de secretos.

Y de sentimientos.

* * *

 **VI.**

Luna se dejó caer en un compartimento vacío, con su llamativo baúl y una copia del último número de _El Quisquilloso_ debajo del brazo. Y cuando Ginny abrió la puerta, fue _casi_ como si tuvieran once años.

Solo que no era así.

Porque afuera había una guerra. Y ellas serían parte de ella, costase lo que costase. Iban a pelear por lo que creían correcto, y lo harían juntas; como las buenas amigas que eran.

Minutos después. Neville entraba al compartimento, y, dedicándoles una encantadora sonrisa, anunció las buenas nuevas:

─¡Lee Jordan ha tenido una idea fantástica! ─Su cara redonda brillaba. En un susurro agregó─ ¡Él y los gemelos Weasley harán una radio! Están sopesando el nombre que le pondrán, pero hasta ahora el más aceptado ha sido _Tenemos Narices._

─¿Estás bromeando? ─preguntó Ginny. Parecía incrédula de que sus hermanos hubieran planeado tal cosa frente a sus narices, sin estar ella enterada del asunto.

─¡Pues claro! Es un nombre ridículo ─dijo riendo─. Hasta ahora _Vigilancia Pottérica_ va ganando.

─Me gusta ese nombre ─acotó Luna. Tenía la cabeza ladeada y los ojos vidriosos: parecía perdida en su propia mente.

Ginny y Neville la observaron, y compartiendo una mirada entre ellos, decidieron que lo mejor era dejarla delirar un rato. Luna diciendo incoherencia era algo normal, conocido…

Necesitaban aferrarse a ella.

 **...**

─¿Saben? He pensado en reclutar al ED ─admitió Ginny.

Luna, Neville y ella estaban escondidos en la Sala de los Menesteres, jugando una partida de Snap explosivo, escondidos de los Carrow y de Snape. Era la única manera de estar los tres juntos, lejos de las miradas curiosas que el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts le daban en los pasillos.

Eran conocidos por ser amigos de Harry Potter, lo cual no era exactamente bueno en los tiempos que corrían.

─¿Para qué? ─preguntó Neville─ Porque siento decirte que el Snap explosivo no sería muy divertido con otras veinte personas jugándolo.

Ginny rió y negó con la cabeza.

─No seas tonto, Nev. ─Miró a Luna, buscando su comprensión.

─¿Quieres que seamos la resistencia aquí dentro? ─preguntó Luna. Parecía aterrorizada y fascinada al mismo tiempo.

─Exacto. ─Los ojos mieles le brillaron, y observó a Neville─. ¿Qué dices, Nev? ¿Te apuntas?

─Eso no se pregunta, Gin.

 **...**

Así fue como comenzó su reinado de terror, al menos para los Carrow y para Snape; quienes calificaron sus actos como «una clara muestra de anarquismo» y de «un maldito error que pagarán con sus vidas». Ah, la rutina escolar.

Con la innata capacidad de Luna para huir de la vigilancia, las ingeniosas ideas de Ginny y la gran influencia que Neville ofrecía; juntaron al ED y consiguieron nuevos miembros. Juntos, dejaron en claro su inconformidad con el nuevo régimen y el hecho de que no se quedarían callados.

 **...**

─¡Muchacha insolente! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ─Alecto Carrow gritaba enfurecida, mientras tiraba del cabello pelirrojo de Ginny.

Se encontraban en una clase de Estudios Muggles, y la parte femenina del dueto Carrow se había pasado la última hora despotricando en contra de los muggles: que eran estúpidos, que eran una amenaza, que había que eliminarlos. Y entonces, había dicho que los magos que tanto los adoraban merecían morir a manos del maleficio Cruciatus. Morir de dolor. O de locura. Lo que fuera primero.

Ginny había enloquecido. Se sentía tocada y quería demostrarle a la mujer lo que los «amantes de los muggles» podían hacer. Luna sospechó, además, de que pronunciar tales palabras era un sacrilegio, más aún cuando los padres de su mejor amigo estaban en San Mungo, víctimas de las secuelas que les dejó la tortura con el maleficio Cruciatus.

─¡Cállate! ¡Asquerosa racista! ─Si antes había silencio, lo que se habían instalado en el aula era inhumano y desconocido. Ni las moscas se movieron. Ginny había dicho lo que ni siquiera la Orden del Fénix era capaz de expresar: el racismo presente en las acciones de Voldemort y sus seguidores.

─¡Te callaré yo a ti, maldita traidora a la sangre! ─Alecto le rasguñó el pecoso rostro con sus largas uñas, y luego levantó la varita.

─¡ALTO! ─Luna se levantó de su asiento con rapidez. Tenía los ojos nublados, pero había una feroz determinación en ellos cuando le dio un empujón a Ginny y se colocó frente a la profesora─ Yo recibiré el castigo.

─Luna ─murmuró Ginny, mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla. Cuando apartó la mano, notó que estaba cubierta de sangre y de lágrimas─. Luna.

─Haz silencio y obedece por una vez, Ginevra. ─La que habló no parecía Luna Lovegood, pero en esas palabras se escondía su verdadera esencia.

Era una leona.

Y aunque chilló de dolor mientras Alecto la torturaba, no se permitió caer en la locura. Pensó constantemente en una salvaje cabellera roja y en el brillo de unos irises color caramelo que la mantenían cuerda. Su cable a tierra. Ginny Weasley.

 **...**

─¡Por Morgana! Luna… ─murmuró Ginny, mientras le pasaba un pedazo de algodón mojado en alcohol sobre la mejilla.

Los Carrow no se contentaban con solo usar maleficios, y en la mayoría de los casos, optaban por utilizar sus propias uñas. Largas y afiladas, desgarraban todo lo que tocaban: rostros, brazos, cuellos…

Por otro lado, la resistencia se empeñaba en curarse las heridas al estilo muggle: sin usar pociones que reducían el dolor y ayudaban a cicatrizar. Deseaban que en sus rostros quedaran marcados los recuerdos del espantoso año que habían pasado; con la esperanza de que nuevas generaciones no repitieran las acciones de Voldemort.

─No me arrepiento de nada ─dijo Luna, y siseó cuando el algodón rozó un corte especialmente profundo en la frente.

─No debes de pagar las consecuencias de mis actos, o de mis palabras, Luna ─Ginny la miró, y aunque la furia refulgía en sus dorados ojos, los labios le temblaban con intensidad─. Ella te hubiera podido matar. No puedo perderte.

Luna la miró: estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban. De cerca era aún más preciosa de lo que Luna hubiera podido preveer. Las pecas parecían formar constelaciones por toda su cara. Tenía varias cicatrices, y Luna no pudo evitar pensar que solo realzaban su belleza.

Cerró los ojos. Sus manos la tocaban como si ella fuera de cristal. Luna pensó que parecían pequeñas mariposas aleteando contra su rostro. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a verla.

No tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella.

Siempre lo supo, pero…

Se acercó aún más, y la miró a los ojos. Y entonces lo notó: ella ya sabía lo que pretendía hacer. Esperó el empujón y los gritos; pero Ginny no hizo nada de eso. Por el contrario, aguardó quieta a que ella realizara lo que anhelaba.

Con lentitud, acercó una mano a su mejilla; esa, la que le habían herido hacía solo unas horas; y la acarició. Sin cerrar los ojos, se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios.

─Lo siento ─susurró Ginny, mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban. Luna negó con la cabeza y depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

Luego se apartó, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. Ginny le tocó la mano que estaba aún sobre su rostro. Parecía rota en el momento que hizo la pregunta:

─¿Del uno al diez, cuánto me amas?

Luna sonrió tristemente.

─Once.

* * *

 **Hasta he llorado con el final, Merlín. Me dolió muchísimo que no terminara con ellas dos siendo una pareja, pero bueno… Mire que solo yo me anoto en un reto diciendo que escribiré sobre "amor no correspondido".**

 **En mi canon personal, Ginny y Harry se separan (cuando Lily Luna tiene unos catorce años, para guiarlos) y se casa con Luna, la cual… Mejor me callo y dejo que lo lean en algún fic que algún día escribiré.**

 **Sé que la escena con Draco parece innecesaria, pero yo tenía que meterlo. De verdad que me imagino a estos dos siendo amigos (no he podido meterlos como amigos en este fic, pero algo es algo).**

 **En fin, ¿cómo me ha quedado? ¿Los personajes (Luuunaaa) están muy OOC? ¿Escenas que no pegan con el canon original?**

 **Para que aquel curioso que se pregunta donde quedó el libro que era para Harry, solo digamos que Ginny no tenía muy claro cual era la cama de Harry y… Tal vez Neville sepa mucho sobre buscadores, ahora.**

 **¡Ah! Un dato más: se que parecerá que Luna me quedó un poco… ¿Infantil? Sé que se supone que ella es una adolescente. Y sí, por lo general los adolescentes piensas en varias cosas, entre ella el sexo. ¿Por qué Luna jamás piensa en Ginny de una forma sexual? Yo, aquí, Julián, pienso que Luna es asexual. Solo un headcanon.**

 **Saludos :)**

 **Julián.**

 **16/02/2018**


End file.
